Nomidian
General Informaiton This is a romlang … Constantly in development. It will change significantly. ' JUST REDO IT, REDO IT ALLLLLLLLL ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; Phonology and Orthography Consonants Vowels Diphthongs aj ɛj æw ɛw ow Writing System Alphabet A1 , B , C2 , D4 , E1 , F , G2 , H , I13 , J , K , L , M , N , O , P , QU , R , S4 , T , U3 , V , W , X , Y , Z [ ɛ , b , k/tʃ , d~ð , ɛ/ə~ɐ , f , h , e/j , ʒ , k , l , m , n/ŋ , o , p , k , r , s/z , t , o/w , v , v , ks , j , ts , ħ~x] #ɛ is stressed; ə~ɐ is unstressed (ɐ tends to occur in closed syllables or initial syllables) ; I is e stressed #C/G are tʃ/dʒ before the letters I, E, and Y #I/U are j/w before or after another vowel #D/S are ð/z in between vowels Diagraphs *''Gl gl - ʒ *''Gn gn'' - ɲ *''Gh gh'' - ħ~x *''Qu qu'' - k *''Gu gu'' - g *''Ç ç'' - tʃ *''Hl hl, Hr hr, Hi hi'' - {l̥ r̥ j̥} *''Ss ss'' - s *''Ė ė'' - ə *''´'' - stress *''À à, Ò ò'' - ə put after C to keep the pronounciation k *''Ai ai'' - aj *''Ei ei'' - ɛj *''Au au'' - æw *''Eu eu'' - ɛw *''Ou ou'' - ow Grammar Nouns Nouns have become very simplified. Nouns now only conjugate somewhat for plural and the case system has completely fallen. Lexical entries follow this format (if the singular and plural are indentical, the word is only written once): : '''singular, plural IPA : definition … LATIN History The neuter gender was fused into the masculine. The masculine plural used to be ''-i'' standardized across all plurals and the feminine standard was ''-e''. There used to be a full genitive case in addition to the general one, but that quickly grew old and out of date, being replaced with syntactical constructions. Eventually, even gender became the same and obsolete. Now, only articles are sufficient markers for plurals. Declension Examples *'evíque, evíce' / əviʃ~əvit͡ʃə : friend … AMĪCUS, AMĪCĪ *'tierre' tjɛr : Earth, ground, land … TERRA, TERRÆ *'còssigle' kəsiʒə : plan, council, advisement … CŌNSILIUM, CŌNSILIĪ *'res, rege' / rɛd͡ʒ~rɛd͡ʒə : king … RĒX, RĒGIS Articles The definite article developed earlier on from the Vulgar Latin ILLĪ. The partative, however, developed much later using the adjective ALICUNUS as a suffix. In the partative, the vowel before the ḥ'' takes the stress. No article, otherwise known as the zero article, is insinuated as the indefinite article. Unlike other romance languages, the definite article is used for proper nouns other than names. Pronouns Personal Personal pronouns have been heavily simplified from the original Latin. The first person singular pronoun came from the Vulgar Latin ''EO; the third person pronouns came from the Vulgar Latin ILLĪ and the noun simplifications therealong. The nominative case is only used as a suffix to verbs (ex: avej ɛvʒ~ɛvəʒ - I love ; ave ɛv~ɛvə - He/she loves). (*) "Ablative" is a term that will be used to represent this case. It means marked nominative and prepositional. Verbs There are four verb conjugation paradigms: ''-ár'' from -ĀRE, ''-ér'' from -ĒRE, ''-re'' from -ERE, and ''-ír'' from -ĪRE. Each one conjugates to tense/aspect, mood, and voice. Lexical entries follow this format: : present indicative, infinitive IPA : definition … LATIN History Verb conjugations changed from the traditional Latin person/number conjugation per tense. Instead, the stem was taken from the third person singular form and simplified and the pronouns* were simplified and suffixed thereto. The stem changes to tense and mood alone. The rest are paraphrastic. *see personal pronouns under their section The present and imperfect tenses are kept from Latin in both the indicative and subjunctive whereby all other tenses are formed. The future tenses, future and future perfect, conditional tenses, conditional and conditional perfect, perfect tenses, perfect and pluperfect, and the passive voice became paraphrastic using three auxillaries: ír, eviér, and éḥre. Ír, to go, was supplemented by three verbs: VĀDŌ, for the present and imperative, AMBULŌ, for the imperfect, and EŌ, for particles. Eviér and éḥre were both purely from HABEŌ and SUM respectivally. The verbal nouns involve an infinitive, present participle, and past participle. The infinitive came from the Latin infinitive; the present participle came from the Latin present participle; and the past participle came from the Latin supine. As éḥre did not have some of these forms, they had been synthesized using ''-re'' verb's paradigm and the root. The imperitive came from the future imperitive form with the present imperitive falling out of use. Purpose Each tense, mood, and voice has a specific use. Here is a diagram for each tense. |---------|---------------|----------|<--->|-------------|------------------|---------| Pluperfect Perfect Present Future Perfect Future Imperfect------->| Conditional------>| Conditional Perfect----->| The present tense is assumed to be present progressive; aka, it denotes an action that is currently happening and is continuing to happen. The imperfect tense is a past progressive and habitual tense. It denotes an action that took place in the past but it not necessarily completed yet; or, it can mean an habitual tense which is an action that repreats regularly in the past. The perfect tense is an action that had been completed by the present. The pluperfect is an action that had been completed before another point in the past: essentially, it is a past within the past. The future is the polar opposite being an action that will happen in the future, as per namesake. This tense has neither a perfective nor a imperfective connotation: it is simply the future. The future perfect however, also known as the anterior future, is an action which takes place in a future earlier than the future: essentially, it is the future before the future. Note that this is a perfect tense, not a progressive tense. Conditionals are slightly more complicated. The regular conditional tense is an action that would have taken place during the present if it had been done in the past. This conditional insinuates that the action could still take place. However, the conditional perfect is an action that would have taken place in the past if an earlier action had been done. This, contrary to the conditional, insinuates that the action can no longer be done. The subjunctive is only used in a dependent clause (look under Syntax). The passive voice is frequently used when trying to protray a "fifth person," which means 'anyone,' 'everyone,' etc. Some verbs require that it be in the passive and are only conjugated with the third person. Conjugation : e, éghre / ˈɛr̥~ɛħrə : to be … SUM, ESSE, FUĪ, FUTŪRUS : ave, eviér / əˈvjɛr : to have … HABEŌ, HABĒRE, HABUĪ, HABITUM : bade, ir / ir : to go … EŌ, ĪRE, IĪ, ITUM : '-ár' ɛr ~ eve, evár / əvɛr : to love, to like : '-ér' ɛr ~ teve, tevér / təvɛr : (tr.) to fear, to be afraid of; (intr.) to respect : '-re' r~rə : '-ír' ir Syntax Lexicon Word List : Google Spreadsheet : Voilà Swadesh List (*) PS = part of speech Sound Changes Key: O''' - open syllable | '''Ɵ - closed syllable | ´''' - stressed | '''` - unstressed | ˆ''' - secondary stressed / near-stress | '''$ - syllable | 1''' - footnote, look at the bottom | '''I - front vowels | U''' - back vowel | '''P - plosive | Ob. - obstruent | L''' - liquid {aɪ̯ aʊ̯ oɪ̯} > {ɛ: ɔ: e:} {pʰ tʰ kʰ} > {f ts x} wj > j ns > ˜s: V{m n} > Ṽ {s t} > ∅ / _# h > ∅ {b w} > v / V_V ; w > b / #_ VCV̀CV > VCCV {ɪ́ ɪ̂ ɪ̀} > {e e i} ; {ʊ́ ʊ̂ ʊ̀} > {o o u} V: > V ! V́ IV > jV ! I = a ; UV > wV Ṽ > V / _# {ɛ́ ɔ́} > {je wo} / $́ ! Cw_ {k g}C > jC {jn nj jl lj} > {ɲ ɲ ʎ ʎ} {k g} > {tʃ dʒ} / _I ! _w Ṽ > Vn1 áj > ój Cw > C {gl kl} > ʎ {p t k} > {b d g} / V_(L)V̀ {b d g} > {v ð ʁ} / V_(L)V̀ {t d} > {ts dz} / _Ì {s p} > h / _C j > ʝ / #_ , V_V ʎ > ʝ '''Most Arabic Loans {m b} > w / V_C V > ə / Ò ! Ṽ C: > C Pr > r ––––––Vowel Simplifications {ɛ a} > æ / $́ {ɔ a u o} > ɐ / $̀ {u o ɔ} > ɔ / $́ ; u > o? {i e} > ə / $̀ {i e} > e / $́ ɔ > o? / Ɵ ə > ɐ? –––––– l > ʁ / V_C {dz z} > ts h > ħ / _C Ob. > Ob̥ / _# ! ʝ <- productive l: > x / V_V ʁ > χ ħ > χ? p > h / #_ {h x ħ}L > L̥ ew > ju ʝ > ʒ {p f}l > l̥ tʃ > ʃ? / _# χ > x æ > ɛ e > i ɔ > o 1 plus the assimilation to place of articulation –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––